Protection
by The Sharp Pen
Summary: Missing scene from 2.03, in which we see how Kara's mother actually found out about the baby. Danny/Kara, violence and some language, consider yourself warned.


**Just a quick little scene inspired by Kara's mom in 2.03. I mean really, "I'm your mother" just** **doesn't cut it for me. Takes place just before Danny and Kara talk about telling her mother about** **the baby. If I get any of the material wrong I apologize, I'm writing this mostly by memory.**

 **I think its pretty obvious I don't own anything, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Kara was about to strangle Danny.

She knew, somewhere deep down beneath all her pride and hormones, that he was just trying to take care of her, but she was not feeling very understanding at the moment. She was a lieutenant in the United States Navy, not a china doll. She had been kidnapped, held hostage, shot at, and just about blown up while serving on the Nathan James. _I think I can handle carrying a damn box_ , she fumed silently.

But no, Danny wasn't hearing any of it. Even though O'Connor took half of their team to work on restoring the power, and they had about fifty more boxes of the cure to unload and distribute, she was regulated to merely moving samples from the boxes to trays. This came about after Danny repeatedly took the load she was carrying inside the safe haven out of her hands, adding it to his own. After Kara's third attempt to successfully make it from the truck to the building was thwarted by Danny, again, she shoved the load into his hands and told him to give her some space, or else. He'd avoided her for the last hour, but kept sending his signature wounded puppy dog face from across the foyer.

 _That's not gonna work this time, Green_ , she thought as she steadfastly avoided his gaze.

Instead, she scanned the rest of the room, taking in the makeshift beds and battered refugees. Kara noted, sadly, how many of them were children, now made orphans by the disease. Her mind was suddenly flooded with the realization that, in her and Danny's line of work, that could easily be their child one day. Immediately pushing the thought from her mind, she continued her scan of the room and noticed that Danny was not the only one watching her.

In the far corner of the room stood two men, one openly drunk, though where he found the booze was beyond Kara. He looked like he'd just walked off a trailer park, and was half laughing half leaning into his friend. The friend was the one who really unnerved Kara, while he was not bad looking, his eyes held something animalistic, and as he slid his gaze up and down, she could tell he was undressing her with his eyes. She shot him a glare that could blister paint off a wall, and he just laughed in return, turning to the drunk and whispering. She rolled her eyes and got back to her work.

After a few minutes, Kara saw that they were almost done unloading the rest of the cure, and decided to go check in with O'Connor about the power. Slipping out a side door, she began to walk through what she assumed to be the employee lounge in order to get to the power junction out back. Kara rolled her eyes again when she heard the door open behind her, about to give Danny a piece of her mind for following her. "Danny…" she started as she turned around with a sigh.

"Danny, huh? Well sweetheart, that's not my name, but you can call me whatever you like."

Kara backed up a bit as she saw that it was not Danny that followed her, but the two men from the other room. The drunk one stood off to the side, drinking from a flask and looking disinterested and bored. His friend, however, began to slowly approach Kara, smiling wickedly. "You're a pretty little thing, you know that? Ain't too many pretty little things left since that disease came through." He had backed her into a metal shelf, which rattled as she bumped into it. She groped around behind her blindly for something to use as a weapon as he closed in. He reached out and placed his hands on her hips, and leaned in, whispering harshly, "You give me five minutes, you'll forget all about 'Danny'." Her hand closed around a wrench, and before he got any closer, she swung it around, hitting him hard on the back of his head. He rolled off to the side with a groan of pain, and she made a break for the door to the foyer. Kara thought she would make it, the drunk barely even comprehended what was going on, but she felt rough hands grab her and pull her backwards, slingshotting her into the wall behind them. Bracing the blow with her arms, she slid to the ground with a grunt. The man stood up, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "You bitch, you're gonna pay for that." He stormed forward, and Kara wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to protect her baby as much as possible.

Just before he reached her, though, the man was suddenly yanked back and thrown into the metal shelf, landing with a solid thud. Watching in shock as a leather boot came down hard on the man's face, not once, but twice, Kara looked up to see Danny, his face alight with a primal rage. She quickly snapped out of it and scrambled from her place on the floor up to him.

"Danny stop, stop he's not worth it!" she yelled as Danny went to kick the man a third time. Kara grabbed him just as O'Connor and his crew came in the other door, hearing the commotion.

Taking in the scene; Kara prying a furious Danny away from an unconscious man."What the hell," one of the guys muttered. Kara turned to O'Connor and told him to get this guy out of here. O'Connor and his men obliged, taking him around the back and dumping him outside. The drunk had run off during the fight. _Guess he's not a total idiot._

Once O'Connor was gone, Kara turned back to Danny, who was still breathing heavily. She met his intense gaze, and he quickly brought her into his chest, wrapping her in a tight embrace. After a few moments he stepped back, holding her at arm's length to examine her. Kara smiled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I'm fine Danny." He continued to look her up and down for any sign of injury. She reached up to cup his cheek, as she took his other hand and placed it on her abdomen, " **We're** fine Danny." As he nodded his head, he pulled her back into his arms.

"Okay, no more space until we're back on ship." he said quietly, and she laughed into his chest.

They shared a quiet moment, one of the few they actually got to have. Danny sighed in relief; they were alone, and his world was safe in his arms.

Well, they were almost alone.

Kara's mother smiled through her tears as she watched through the small window of the door. Her daughter was safe, well cared for by a wonderful man, and they were having a child together. She moved away from the door in order to give them some privacy, and to go revel in the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. She walked up to Peter with a huge grin on her face. "What's that look for?" he asked as he prepared another round of shots. She told him the news and he just laughed and shook his head. "Now how on Earth did you figure that one out?"

Debbie smiled coyly, "A mother knows, darling, a mother knows."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well I needed to get that out of my system. I really wanted it to be less "Kara's so weak and** **pregnant and needs Danny to save her" and more about that what they have is partnership and** **that they are stronger together, but also that she can depend on Danny to step in when she** **needs him, and at the same time she can pull him back from the brink, so I hope I achieved that. (If that little ramble made** **any sense at all XD)**

 **I would really appreciate a review. And if you have any ideas for future one-shots or missing** **scenes I would love to hear them; coming up with an idea is half the work. ;)**

 **I hoped ya'll liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
